When Blaine Met Kurt
by madsanderson
Summary: Blaine Anderson is a sophomore at McKinley High and a member of New Directions when, one day, he's told to spy on their rival school, Dalton Academy. There he has a chance encounter with one Kurt Hummel and his life changes forever.
1. Never Been Kissed

So I decided to write this story because I've been getting a lot of people adding me to their Author Alerts (I have to assume it's because someone recommended my story on tumblr or something, so thank you to whoever that was) and I haven't been publishing any new stories or intending to publish any so I felt kinda of guilty. So here's a new story that's pretty simple, but I think works.

Blaine Anderson is a student at McKinley and one day he goes to spy on Dalton and meets Kurt Hummel. This AU works for me because it allows the mentor/student thing to happen that Darren Criss was originally supposed to portray because Kurt is a year older than Blaine in canon. This story is pretty similar to the actual Glee for the first chapter, but then it changes, I promise. So here is the first episode of interaction between Kurt and Blaine, Never Been Kissed. I hope y'all enjoy, and please, _please_ give me reviews! It's the easiest way for me to know if I'm doing something right.

* * *

Blaine Anderson had never felt comfortable at McKinley High. The boys constantly made him feel as if he didn't belong with them and the girls constantly pointed out that no matter how much he was like them or how similar he may seem, he would still always be a boy.

And that was just with the Glee Club. These were the people who were supposed to be his friends and they thought they were. They thought their jokes were funny and they thought they meant well when they asked if he wouldn't rather leaved the conversation when they talked about girls or when the girls asked if he felt sad about never having a boyfriend.

He did feel sad about it. And it had been especially worse with Dave Karofsky bullying him.

But Blaine Anderson kept it all inside because that's what Blaine Anderson did best.

Today however, the boys were planning for their big mashup performance against the girls.

"Alright, here's my plan," Puck started. "I say we just start off with a big number like a big rock anthem and then just walk up to the girls and lay one on them. And I'm talking _tongue_. Just knock them off their feet."

Blaine shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I don't know that Mr. Schuester will be too keen on that…" Finn started before Puck interrupted him.

"That's the point Finn! Real rockers don't care and they go all the way for the performance and the desired effect."

Finn sighed. "I don't know Puck…"

"Dude! All you have to do is kiss your _girlfriend_. And Mike will kiss Tina, Artie will kiss Britt, Sam can have Quinn, I'll take Santana."

The other guys looked at Blaine and Blaine looked down at his feet.

Puck followed their gaze and Blaine could feel himself flushing.

Puck cleared his throat. "And, um- Blaine can, uh. Well, Mercedes! You guys are friends right? So that won't be like, terribly weird or whatever."

Blaine nodded slightly, still looking at his feet.

Finn turned his gaze away from Blaine and glared at Puck.

"You know what Blaine, you know how Schue was talking about those other teams? Why don't you go spy on them or whatever. We'll figure, something out here."

Blaine grabbed his bag, happy to find an excuse to leave. He walked out of the room, but not before he heard Puck mutter, "Sorry. I always forget that we have _him_ to worry about.":

* * *

Dalton Academy was really quite beautiful. Blaine didn't know why he hadn't heard of this school before. Especially since it was chock full of guys in blazers perfectly tailored and giant hallways with exquisite design.

But they were all going somewhere and he wanted to fit in. But today he chose to wear _jeans_ of all days and his polo was nice, but it wasn't a Dalton polo. And all these guys knew where they were going and Blaine didn't. And he didn't want to stand out without anyone to talk to.

One of the boys brushed by him, and Blaine decided to catch his attention.

"Um, excuse me, I'm new here. I was just wondering if someone could show me around…"

The boy smiled and extended his hand.

"I'm Kurt."

Blaine paused for a second, taken aback by the kindness, and reached his hand out to clasp Kurt's.

"Blaine."

"Nice to meet you Blaine. But you should hurry if you want a tour, we're moving."

Kurt started to move down the stairs and Blaine followed him.

"Moving where?"

"To the common room. The Warblers are putting on a performance."

"Wait, so the Warblers are cool here?"

Kurt turned to smile at Blaine. "The Warblers are like rockstars."

Kurt stopped walking and Blaine almost ran into him.

"What? Why did you stop?"

Kurt just smiled and grabbed Blaine's hand. "Come with me, I know a shortcut."

And suddenly Kurt and Blaine were jogging down a huge hallway and Blaine couldn't help but be wildly impressed by the vastness of it all.

They reached the common room and Kurt let go of Blaine's hand.

"Alright wait here."

Blaine looked around wildly, "Wait, where are you going?"

Kurt turned towards Blaine and saw that his collar was messed up. "Better fix your collar new kid. You'll want to fit in."

He gave Blaine a wink and moved towards the center of the common room, pointing his finger at the group of guys that had accumulated.

All of them, except for Kurt started singing the melody to "Teenage Dream". When the words came in, Kurt took lead and he had all eyes for Blaine.

And Blaine had all eyes for him.

* * *

"You are _not_ a student here Blaine Anderson, but I am curious as to why you came" Kurt said, quite bluntly. He was looking Blaine up and down, and Blaine couldn't tell if he was sizing him up or dressing him down.

"Um- no. I am not a student of Dalton Academy but I am technically a student so I'm not a complete liar…"

Kurt started making a tsking noise and picked his coffee up off of the table and continued. "Blaine. This will be a lot easier if we're both honest with each other."

Blaine nodded and looked around the Dalton lounge. "I still can't believe that you guys have your own lounge. With an espresso machine."

Kurt nodded. "Beyond the point Anderson. Spill."

Blaine looked down at his lap where his fingers were interlocked. "My glee club sent me over to spy."

Kurt was silent and Blaine didn't want to look up.

"You look down a lot don't you?"

Blaine looked up and saw a sympathetic look in Kurt's eyes. "What?"

"I used to look down a lot too. Anytime I was nervous or scared or felt that I might not be able to fit in or that I might stand out too much I would look down because I had the idea that if I couldn't see anyone then they couldn't see me. I wanted to be invisible."

Blaine nodded. "But you know what Blaine? I was _never_ meant to be invisible. I was born to stand out. I have a voice, a personality, and I _like_ shining. I like being a star. I like being on the Warblers and being _needed_. That looking down thing? That's a byproduct of feeling like you don't belong. It's that feeling that tells you you should be somewhere new."

Blaine was completely transfixed on Kurt. Kurt looked very vulnerable and he looked as if he wanted to cry but he had spent too many years wasting tears on people who didn't deserve them.

"I came to Dalton because I found a place where I belonged. I have a feeling you need to belong too Blaine Anderson."

Blaine gave Kurt a small smile. He wanted to ask where he had gone to school before, but he blurted out, "Are you gay?" before covering his mouth with both hands. Kurt started laughing and Blaine brought his hands down and started rapidly saying, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Kurt waved him off and said, "No, it's okay. I am. I'm surprised you didn't just assume I was. Most people are tipped off by the voice."

Blaine shrugged and said, "I guess I thought I might be getting too hopeful."

Kurt raised an eyebrow and said, a little seductively but Blaine didn't want to get ahead of himself, "Is that so?"

Blaine just smiled and looked down at his coffee, picking it up with one hand and drinking it.

Before he could take a sip he felt Kurt's hand on top of the hand holding the coffee.

He locked eyes with Kurt and Kurt just smiled his sweetest smile yet and said, "Blaine Anderson, stop looking down."

* * *

Blaine walked back through the doors of McKinley with a smile on his face the size of the sun and he felt like he was walking on air. He hadn't had a crush on anyone since Puck last year and while he was nice about it, let's be honest, he wasn't returning any feelings.

But today Blaine Anderson had held hands with a guy running down a hall and while Kurt hadn't made a move Blaine couldn't help but take a small victory from the fact that at least, for once, the guy he had a crush on was gay.

"What's with the smile fag?"

Blaine halted and realized suddenly that the hall was quite empty except for him and the voice behind him.

"Excuse me? Queer? I asked you a question." Blaine felt a hand on his shoulder and he took a few steps forward abruptly and found himself facing Karofsky.

"I- um- nothing. I don't know."

"You know what Anderson? Not good enough."

Karofsky shoved him into a locker and started to walk away, laughing. Blaine looked down and avoided catching eye contact as Karofsky made his way towards the locker room.

Suddenly, Blaine heard a voice in his head say, _stop looking down_ and Blaine looked up, watching Karofsky enter the locker room and the door swing shut behind him.

Blaine pushed himself off the ground and ran towards the locker room, shoving the door open and making his way to Karofsky's locker. The other guys had already left to start gym, and Karofsky already had his shirt off.

He noticed Blaine standing there and grabbed his shirt out of the locker, covering himself. "Sorry fag, this isn't a free peep show."

Blaine grabbed Karofsky's shirt out of his hands, threw it into the locker and slammed it shut.

"You know what Karofsky? You need to _stop_. It is high time you stopped bullying me for someone I was born to be and someone I can't help being. You know what I think? I think you're an insecure, unsure, pretentious jock who is so scared of being different he'd rather be nobody. You're so scared of being called gay or having someone think you're different that you attack those that are."

"Get out of my face Anderson!"

"No! You've never had anyone stand up to you because you've never given anyone the chance! You go through life trying to prove you're better than everyone else when in fact, you're nothing! You're too scared to be different, or more importantly, special that you are completely content being safe and boring. And that makes you nothing. No one's ever told you but you are. You are _nothing_."

"Get out of my face!"

"You are never going to be anything more than that bully in high school who couldn't sustain a C- average and ended up working at the local garage. And I'm glad to know you'll amount to nothing because it speaks to the exact level of ignorance and intolerance you couldn't hope to ever overcome and I'm glad you'll never have the chance to see how perfect and special being different is!"

Suddenly, Dave Karofsky grabbed both sides of Blaine's face and before he could fight him off, kissed him.

He released Blaine and both boys stood there momentarily, perfectly silent. Then Karofsky moved in for another kiss. This time, Blaine planted both of his hands on Dave's chest and pushed hard. Karofsky was stunned, but then he slammed his hands against the locker before leaving the locker room without his stuff.

Blaine was silent. Then he let out a choked sob and covered his mouth.

There was motion in the hallway and Blaine pulled himself together, picked up his bag, and left the locker room.

* * *

"I don't know what to do. I mean, I followed your advice, but he'd a big guy, and I'm scared he's going to hurt me or lash out or do something and, I don't know, I just wanted some help."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's shoulder. "You came to the right guy, okay? You showed a lot of courage Blaine. You kept your head up and you stood up. Now all you have to do is keep standing and things will work themselves out."

Blaine nodded.

Kurt smiled. "Alright, now let's go talk to this Dave Karofsky. I have a bone to pick with him."

Blaine laughed. "I assumed you would say violence isn't the answer."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "And I never said it was. But aggressive wordplay is never off the table."

Blaine laughed at Kurt and Kurt couldn't help but laugh at himself. When they stopped Kurt said, "Bring me to this 'Dave Karofsky' fellow."

Blaine nodded and started to make his way to the outdoor courtyard. When he had barely made it one step, Kurt cleared his throat and Blaine turned around.

"What?"

Kurt extended his arm and gestured for Blaine to grab his hand. Blaine smiled and gladly accepted it, ignoring the fact that he was about to roam around with Kurt looking for Blaine's tormentor.

It didn't take long to find him. He was leaning against a cement pillar talking to some football friends. Blaine shouted out, "Hey! Karofsky!"

Karofsky turned and saw him, said something to his friends and immediately made his way down the stairs.

Blaine sighed, and this time, Kurt pulled him along. "Come on Anderson."

It didn't take long to catch up to Karofsky, but he didn't seem eager to talk.

"Dave, come on. Blaine told me what you did."

Karofsky whipped around and glared at Kurt. "Oh yeah, and what is that?"

"You kissed me."

Karofsky looked around wildly. "No I didn't you little fag and if you tell anyone else otherwise I'll kill you."

"Dave, you and I know that's not true. You just need someone to talk to, and trust me, there are people who can help, and are willing to…"

Kurt was interrupted when Dave threw him against the fence next to the stairs.

Blaine got in between them both, surprising Karofsky for the second time that day.

"You have to stop this!"

Karofsky gave Blaine a look, about to speak, but turned his attention to Kurt, and then fled back down the stairs.

Blaine sighed and sat down on the stairs.

"Well he's not coming out of the closet anytime soon."

Blaine nodded acknowledgement, but didn't say anything, looking down at the ground.

Kurt looked at Blaine, and then sat down next to him, putting his arm around Blaine's shoulders.

"What's wrong? Why are you so upset?"

"Bullies like Dave Karofsky are always going to pick on me. And they're always going to keep me looking down. I just want it to stop." Kurt pulled Blaine in for a tight side hug. "That was the first time I've ever been kissed. By a guy at least."

Kurt gave Blaine a squeeze before saying, "You know what Blaine? I think we can both decide to agree that this one does not count." He lifted Blaine's head with his hand and said, "Your first kiss is going to be one you won't want to forget for a whole other reason entirely."

Blaine smiled sheepishly at Kurt before Kurt stood and offered Blaine a hand to help him up.

"Let's forget this happened and go grab lunch, what do ya say?"

Blaine nodded and added, "I couldn't agree more."

Kurt smiled and looked down at his watch. "Alright, I got about an hour. I gotta go meet my boyfriend at 4."

Kurt turned to walk away and Blaine's face fell.

Boyfriend? _Boyfriend?_

Kurt turned around when he realized Blaine wasn't following him.

"Whatcha waiting on Anderson?"


	2. The Substitute

Blaine Anderson had quickly gotten over the initial shock that Kurt Hummel had a boyfriend. Kurt had taken him to lunch and asked Blaine about school, his likes and dislikes, if he had a favorite subject, a favorite teacher. Despite feeling left out the day before, Blaine couldn't help but realize that Glee club really was the answer to all of the above. Ever since the first audition, Blaine had been where he felt most at home.

"But really Blaine Anderson? Can you tell me one thing you like about your school besides the glee club?" Blaine started to answer, but Kurt held up a finger. "Watching football games does _not_ count."

Blaine sighed and rest his face on his hands. "I don't know maybe math. I like math. I'm a year ahead of my grade and I like being kind of different" he paused momentarily and reconsidered. "I mean, being different for a reason I like."

Kurt nodded knowingly and picked his coffee up off of the table. "I know being gay in a public high school might seem like the end of the world, but I promise, it's not" Kurt then gave a cheesy wink and added, "It gets better."

Blaine laughed and shook his head. "You're so weird."

Kurt shrugged. "Debatable."

A voice from behind Blaine added, "I definitely disagree."

Kurt put down his coffee and smiled at something just behind Blaine's head. "How did you know I'd be here? I thought we said four at your house?"

Blaine turned and followed a tall, but not too tall guy with his eyes, dressed in a Dalton blazer, as he went and sat down next to Kurt, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek.

"We did say four. It's 5:30."

Kurt looked at his watch suddenly and let out a tiny gasp. "Shit! I'm so sorry!"

The guy shrugged and kissed Kurt on the lips this time. "I forgive you."

Kurt smiled. "Thank goodness."

Blaine fidgeted awkwardly in his seat when Kurt finally turned his attention back to him.

"Sorry Blaine. This is Jacob. My boyfriend."

Jacob smiled and extended a hand towards Blaine. "Kurt told me about you. Sorry about that guy at your school. Bullies are the _worst_."

Blaine started paying attention at the hint of Karofsky. Kurt noticed Blaine's expression change. "Jacob, why don't you go get a coffee?"

"Mkay, be right back" Jacob gave Kurt's hand a squeeze and walked to the barista register.

Kurt watched him go and then turned to look back at Blaine. "What's wrong?"

Blaine paused, almost convincing himself not to say anything, but he blurted out, "You told him about Karofsky? Are you _serious_?"

"What's the problem? He's my boyfriend. I tell him everything."

"Kurt? I haven't even told my parents about him. I haven't told my best friend! I _trusted _you!"

Kurt looked a little hurt at Blaine's accusation. "Blaine, I didn't realize this was such a big deal…"

"A big deal? This is my life!"

"Okay, and I understand that, but I didn't know. And I'm sorry that I told Jacob but I just tell him everything without thinking."

Blaine was still flustered, but Kurt was right. He hadn't done anything wrong. "Yeah okay, I'm sorry."

Jacob had ordered his drink and was heading back to the table. "I'm going to leave, Kurt." Blaine said, picking up his bag and moving towards the door.

"Okay" Kurt said halfheartedly as Jacob sat down. "See you later."

Jacob turned to Kurt as Blaine left the coffee shop. "That kid's a little fidgety isn't he?"

Kurt watched him go and shook his head. "He's alright."

* * *

Blaine Anderson ignored that week's glee lesson as some girl named Holly whatever attempted to show them top 40s. Blaine didn't _care_. He couldn't get that stupid Dalton kid out of his head. Kurt Hummel and his lofty hair and fancy tailored blazer and his gorgeous _gorgeous _eyes and his stupid boyfriend _Jacob._ Blaine hated Jacob without any real cause except for the irrational justification that Jacob got in the way of Kurt and Blaine.

"Blaine?"

Blaine pulled his mind out of his thoughts and into the present as he saw Finn standing in front of him. "Yeah? What?"

Finn handed him an envelope. "Um- sorry about the other day. I wanted to invite you to my mom's wedding to apologize."

Blaine took the envelope and turned it over in his hands. "Your mom?"

"Yeah. She's marrying some guy. He actually has a kid my age and we're kinda close. I hope you can forgive us."

"Finn, really it's fine. I get that it can be awkward."

Finn nodded and walked back over to Rachel.

Mercedes sat down next to Blaine and gave her grunt of disapproval. Blaine turned to her and smiled, "Yes?"

"Where were you yesterday boy? The guys said you jumped ship and then no one saw you the rest of the day? Spill."

"Well they sent me over to Dalton, I did not bail and-"

"Dalton? What were you doing there?"

"Let me finish! They sent me to spy and so I did and-"

"And then you just disappeared?"

"Let. Me. FINISH. I met a guy."

Mercedes smiled. "A guy guy? Oooooh boy."

"A fantastic guy. A guy who lights up the room with a smile and a wink and whose eyes look like the ocean on a sunny day, whose voice could win national championships and any suitor's heart. I met the perfect guy."

Pause. "Gay?"

Blaine smiled. "Oh most definitely."

Mercedes squealed with delight. "Boy! What're you doing here? You oughta be getting yourself some man candy!"

Blaine frowned. "He's- um-"

"You just said he was perfect."

"He's taken."

Mercedes sighed and placed her hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Just your luck huh?"

Blaine sighed too and nodded. "Yeah."

Holly Holiday walked in and started singing "Forget You" and Blaine found that he couldn't. His favorite part of the day couldn't take his mind off of Kurt Hummel.

* * *

"Blaine! Come into the living room! Cooper's on the TV!"

Blaine lifted his head from his pillow momentarily, but at the mention of his older brother he placed his head back down.

His lethargy was getting to be just plain ridiculous. He had spent all day thinking about Kurt Hummel and that was the exact same amount of time that he had known Kurt Hummel. He hadn't spent this much time pining over someone since Finn or Sam. The real difference here was that Kurt was a possibility. Like Rachel had said, he would always be last with straight guys, but Kurt? At least they could connect.

Blaine's phone gave a buzz on the nightstand, and Blaine wanted to tell Mercedes to back off. They could shop another day. Blaine was having a crisis right now.

The phone buzzed again and this time Blaine picked it up.

Text: (Kurt) – Hey Blaine! What's up? You busy?

Blaine stared at the name on the screen and smiled.

Another buzz.

Text: (Kurt) – Don't make me come get you.

Blaine smiled wider and started typing when his phone buzzed again.

Text: (Kurt) – This is Jacob. He's very serious. We're in the car.

Blaine's smile faltered a little, but still, Kurt wanted to see him. Enough so that he had gotten into the car and started driving. And that was honestly enough for Blaine to consider today a success.

Text: (Blaine) – I'm nauseatingly bored in my home. Please come save me.

A few seconds. Buzz.

Text: (Kurt) – ONLY IF YOU LOVE LASER TAG.

Blaine smiled and texted back just a word.

Text: (Blaine) – Definitely.

Text: (Kurt) – Jacob again. Address? At this point it's just a mindless road rampage.

* * *

Blaine felt a little bit lost at the arcade because he was the only one there not a Dalton student. In fact, Blaine was pretty sure all of these guys were Warblers. But he felt a pat on his shoulder and turned to see Kurt standing next to him.

"I am placing a lot of trust in you bringing you here with your opponents and I hope it shows you that I believe in you enough that you might put a little of your faith back in me."

"What're you talking about?"

Kurt moved in front of Blaine. "I really am sorry I told Jacob about Karofsky. I didn't think you would mind, honestly. It won't happen again. I'll assume anything you tell me is confidential unless you say otherwise."

Blaine nodded and concurred, "Deal."

Jacob called over to Kurt and Blaine and Kurt gave a nod towards the arena. "Now let's go kick some ass."

* * *

Kurt was laying face down on his bed, his eyes glued to his phone screen, waiting for the cute, but small, kid from McKinley to text him back. Blaine reminded him a lot of himself from a few years back, but Blaine still hadn't figured out that there's a way to make everything better. Teach kind people tolerance and ignore bullies' intolerance until it comes to physical violence.

Kurt didn't want to tell Blaine, but he was furious when Karofsky shoved him. Not because it hurt or even because he was surprised, but because he remembered what it was like to go through that every day and realized Blaine still was.

"What're you doing?"

Kurt looked up from his phone and saw Jacob walk into his room.

"I didn't hear the door. How'd you get in?"

Jacob came over and sat down next to Kurt on the bed. "I ran into your dad outside and he said it was open." Pause. "Who're you texting?"

Kurt looked back down to his phone. "Blaine."

Jacob nodded slowly. "You're spending a lot of time with him aren't you?"

"To be fair you're spending basically the same amount of time. Other than our first coffee and laser tag we've gone to the mall twice and gotten coffee."

"You've only known him like a week."

Kurt shrugged. "Yeah, but he needs my help. I told you about that bully and I get the impression that his friends don't exactly know and to be frank, they don't seem to be that observant. This guy throws him into lockers and shouts names at him down the hallway. I get him hiding it from his friends, but they should notice. It seems like everywhere he goes in that school someone's whispering behind his back."

Jacob nodded, but still looked hesitant. "I don't know Kurt…"

Kurt looked up at him. "Don't know what?"

Kurt's phone buzzed and he looked down at it and began typing. Jacob answered him anyway. "You always seem distracted when we're together. You're either talking to Blaine or on the way to see him and you talk about him like you've known him forever. It's just on the border line of inappropriate for me."

Kurt turned his attention back to Jacob and sat up on the bed. "Inappropriate? You make it sound like incest or like we're 20 years older. He's a sophomore."

"I think you like him."

"I like you! That's ridiculous! I've known him a week!"

Jacob stood up off the bed. "Why can't you just accept that it makes me uncomfortable and tone it down!"

"Because this is absurd!"

"So you're not going to stop talking to him?"

Kurt looked at Jacob, sadly. "Jacob…"

"Then we have nothing else to say."

Jacob grabbed his bag off the ground and walked towards the door of the bedroom. Kurt realized he messed up and called after him, "Wait! Jacob-"

Jacob turned and Kurt was taken aback by how truly broken his face was.

"You can find another date to your dad's wedding Kurt."

* * *

Blaine was sitting cross-legged on his bed, waiting for his phone to buzz. He had texted Kurt more than 15 minutes ago, and they had been texting back and forth for the past two hours. Kurt probably had just had something come up or was distracted but, as always, Blaine started to overanalyze and assume that Kurt suddenly got wind that Blaine liked him or something.

Blaine started to type another text message, along the lines of, sorry if this is weird, but I just wanted to apologize if I said anything to set you off, when his phone buzzed for a new message. He opened it hurriedly and was devastated by what he read.

Text: (Kurt) – Blaine, I'm sorry, but I need to stop texting you for awhile. Something's come up. Call me if you have an emergency.

Blaine attacked his phone's keyboard furiously and replied,

Text: (Blaine) – Why? What happened?

30 minutes later, Blaine decided to assume that Kurt wasn't going to explain himself.

Blaine dialed Rachel's number and leaned back onto the massive stack of pillows behind his head.

"Hello? Rachel Berry speaking."

"Rach, it's Blaine. Kurt just texted me and said he can't speak to me and I don't know why or what I did and I feel like the world is crumbling and taking me down with it."

Pause.

"30 minutes, I'll bring Mercedes, you get Grease out and a gallon of Blue Bell."

* * *

A half-hour later Mercedes and Rachel were at Blaine's door in their PJs. They watched Grease (and sang along) while eating the entire tub of ice cream. After it was over, Rachel turned to Blaine and said, "Alright. Grieving period is over, now tell us what happened."

"That's it, I don't know! I know I have an insane crush on him but I also know that he, out of the blue, said he needed to stop texting me."

"He didn't imply it beforehand or give you a reason or anything?"

"I'm telling you Rachel, I thought I was handling this one pretty reasonably."

Mercedes gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Who knows? Maybe he'll tell you later? Maybe he just has a big project or something and you're just blowing it out of proportion."

Blaine nodded, not really believing that this was his misunderstanding. "Yeah, maybe."

Rachel moved over to Blaine's side and Mercedes to the other and they both gave him a big hug. Blaine laughed and Rachel smiled at him. "Poor Blainers. Attractive Dalton boy doesn't liiiike him."

Mercedes jokingly punched Rachel.

"Shut up! Our boy has a chance."

Blaine laughed and hugged them back. "Thanks guys."

"Look on the bright side Blaine. You have lots to distract you this week."

"I do?"

"Duh. Glee is performing at Finn's mom's wedding. Who knows? Maybe they have a gay cousin or something."

"Maybe the guy she's marrying will end up being gay" Blaine joked. Mercedes laughed and Rachel put on a mock horrified expression.

"My future father-in-law is not gay!"

They all laughed at that and Blaine just smiled again.

There was a silence after they finished.

Mercedes broke the silence and joked, "Maybe his son is gay."

"Yeah, right" Blaine said, rolling his eyes.


	3. Furt: Part 1

It had been over a week and Blaine hadn't heard anything from Kurt. He had tried to text him just one more time, but Rachel and Mercedes had sufficiently warned him against texting too often. Tina had told him if he texted more than once then it would be too often.

The waiting was horrible mostly just because Blaine didn't know how long he would be waiting. Kurt had said 'awhile' but awhile could be months. They had only known each other for two and a half weeks at this point and for more than half of that they hadn't spoken.

Blaine knew he shouldn't be upset. Kurt had a boyfriend so this friendship was a back burner to that. But Blaine didn't have anyone else. All of his friends were tied up in their relationships and their lives and nobody had any real time for Blaine. Karofsky still shoved him against lockers in public, and now he would actually pin him up and whisper death threats in his ear.

Blaine's verbal assault on him had done nothing but to provoke the situation into a more volatile one. And Blaine was scared. He wanted to call Kurt but nothing had screamed 'emergency' yet.

But it had gotten to the point where he was scared. Death threats were one thing, but if Karofsky decided to act upon them, there would be no stopping him.

Blaine's mom had understood, and she said she would talk to his father and talk about a plan. To expel Karofsky or get Blaine out. These seemed like the only two options, and Blaine wasn't sure which one was better.

It wouldn't all be so bad if someone would just notice. Blaine hated attention seeking, and he didn't want to worry the others, but it had begun to bother him that they didn't seem to notice or be even remotely perturbed by Karofsky's fascination with assaulting Blaine. And ever since Karofsky had told the football guys that Blaine had hit on him, it had been much worse.

* * *

"Alright Glee Club, I think it is high time that we start preparing the entertainment for the wedding event of the year!"

The Glee kids cheered at Schuester's words and a couple of the guys clapped Finn on the back. He stood up and motioned for them all to settle down.

"I just wanted to thank you all for agreeing to help out for my mom's wedding. We don't have a lot of money to spend on it, but my mom loves hearing you guys sing and my future stepfather agrees that y'all sound pretty good. So let's not disappoint them!"

More cheers from the Glee kids as Will moved to the board and wrote "Marry You" on it. Some of the girls shrieked at the Bruno Mars song and the guys looked around, confused, wondering what they were missing.

But Blaine sat in the back, silent, withdrawn, and wondering how long Glee would last, or rather, how long he had until he would be in the halls of McKinley, dodging jocks and just trying to make it to his next class alive.

Will organized the kids into dancing formation, Blaine got paired with Mercedes, and he spent the rest of the period glancing at the clock, trying to prepare for passing period.

* * *

Blaine could barely even concentrate as he tried to get his books out of his locker. Every time someone walked past him, he flinched.

And with good reason.

Azimio came up from behind Blaine and picked him up by his shirt with both hands. He turned him around and threw him against the locker, keeping Blaine's feet from touching the ground.

Karofsky was behind him along with 4 other jocks from football and hockey respectively. Funnily enough, the one time they got along was bullying Blaine.

"What's up Blaine Homo" Azimio asked, dropping Blaine on the ground and then bending down to rip off his bow tie. "Didn't anyone tell you fag dressing is so last season?"

Blaine massaged the back of his neck, irritated from getting the bow tie yanked off. "Sorry."

Karofsky stepped forward and crouched down in front of Blaine.

"Not yet Anderson. But you will be."

Karofsky grabbed the collars of Blaine's shirt and thrust Blaine against the locker, his head making a loud clanging noise against the metal, then dropped him again.

The other football guys looked nervous. "Dude, Karofsky, ease up."

Karofsky stood and motioned for the other guys to follow him.

Suddenly, Puck ran up behind Karofsky and turned him around.

"What-" Karofsky started and Puck punched him in the face, knocking him down.

Blaine watched in surprise as the guys, momentarily stunned, each got punched somewhere or kicked somewhere else by Puck. One guy, got behind him and was about to grab him, but Sam came from nowhere and tackled him.

The guys Puck had originally punched were all getting up now, and with Sam preoccupied, Mike was by Puck's side.

The guys stood there, sizing each other up, when Puck spoke. "Let me make this real clear for you guys. Blaine Anderson is under our protection. He might be different then what you're used to but I suggest you get used to it because he's sticking around. Mess with him, you mess with us."

The guys just stood there and Azimio finally gestured for them to leave.

Sam walked over to Blaine and offered a hand. Blaine took it and looked at all the guys stunned.

He was about to thank them when a voice down the hall shouted at them, "Boys! My office. Now."

The four boys turned to see Sue Sylvester standing there.

Puck shrugged. "Whatever. I get to skip math now."

* * *

"The three of you just physically assaulted 6 boys bigger than you and with larger tempers. They're going to want to get you back so I feel the need to ask, what on earth made you think that was a smart idea?"

Mike fidgeted in his chair and Sam looked down at his hands. Blaine didn't know what to say but Puck looked at them all, aghast. "Are you guys really not going to say anything? Because I will."

Sue nodded at him. "Go ahead Puckerman."

"Those guys assaulted Blaine. They threw him against the lockers and ripped off his tie and insulted him."

Sue looked over at Blaine. "Is this true?"

Blaine looked down at his lap and nodded. He remembered Kurt told him to stop looking down, but Blaine could see his elbow was bleeding and the back of his head was throbbing and today, Blaine just didn't have the strength to listen to someone who wasn't talking to him.

Sam finally spoke up. "It was ridiculous. They just attacked him out of the blue. I know they're bullies, but this was violent."

Blaine whispered to his lap, "Yeah, out of the blue."

Sue eyed him. "Blaine Anderson you tell me the whole story right now."

The other guys looked at Blaine, surprised. Mike, who was next to Blaine, looked at him questioningly, "Blaine?"

Blaine finally looked up, staring at all the guys with a guilty look. Better they know now then later.

"Karofsky told the guys I hit on him in the locker room. They've been whispering death threats and throwing me against lockers for about two weeks now."

Puck stood out of his chair and stared blankly at Blaine. "They what?"

Blaine looked back at his lap.

"Has it been this bad for two weeks Blaine?" Sam asked him.

He nodded.

Puck ran to the door and opened it, running out of the room.

Sue stood up and went to follow him.

At the door she turned back towards Blaine. "You should have told me sooner. I'm going to go get Puckerman and then we're going to fix this."

Mike and Sam looked torn between following Puck and staying with Blaine. They decided to stay.

"Blaine, I didn't know it was this bad. I mean, the school has whispers about everyone, but I didn't know it was this bad. I promise, I would have done something" Sam said, squeezing Blaine's shoulder.

"I am so sorry Blaine. I know we've kind of always handled your sexuality kind of awkwardly. I didn't think about how everyone else just treats it like a problem. We just didn't know how to address it."

Blaine was still looking at his lap, twiddling his thumbs. "Yeah I know. I didn't want to force you guys to just be 100% okay with it all of a sudden. I didn't want to tell anyone about the football guys either. I guess I just didn't know how to say it."

Sue came back into the room, holding Puck by the collar and throwing him back in his chair.

"I'm gonna kill him" Puck whispered, fists clenched.

"You are going to do no such thing Puckerman. I am going to handle this. Blaine, we're going to call your parents and explain the situation. I'll be calling all of the football boys parents if you all will provide me with their names. I don't know what I'll be able to do, but this needs to end here.

* * *

Everybody was appalled in Glee Club the next day. Word had gotten to the rest of the members and to Mr. Schuester and Blaine could tell they were all talking about him when he walked in. Their whispers went silent and they all stared at him.

Finn got out of his chair and walked over to Blaine, giving him a big hug. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there."

Mercedes and Tina got up and hugged him too, and pretty soon the whole team had enveloped him. After a few seconds they all took their seats, Blaine sitting between Mike and Rachel. Mr. Schuester stood in front of them, silent for a few seconds.

"I think this just reinforces the fact that we are all a team here. We all protect each other here, but we also tell each other when we're in trouble" Will said, nodding his head towards Blaine. "We need to stick together and be there for each other. Karofsky, Azimio, and the other guys are currently in Principal Figgins office discussing punishment. If it's anything other than expulsion you guys will need to make sure that Blaine doesn't get attacked. This school tries its best to be bully free, but the truth is that the rest of the world might not be ready for everybody to be themselves. But that's what makes us special guys. Here, we all accept each other."

Now the entire club was looking at Blaine.

"You taught us a special lesson Blaine. Tolerance is not enough without action. We can just idly sit by and say we accept you. We need to work at it and work to make others see that you are exactly the same as everyone else."

Puck nodded and said, "Blaine. I know I've said that I understood but there was a time when I threw you in dumpsters and I'm sorry. Just last week for mashups I complained because you couldn't just easily kiss a girl. I'm sorry."

Blaine realized, once again, that he was where he belonged. This club loved him and he loved it. "Thanks everybody. Let's just hope that it gets better from here." Everybody smiled. Blaine stood up and gestured for them to stand too. "What's with all the solemn faces? We have a wedding to plan!"

Everybody clapped and cheered and stood up.

Will pointed to Brad and shouted, "From the top!"

* * *

Kurt was tearing off the cardboard cup holder on his coffee and idly looking around the coffee shop. He and Jacob had been avoiding each other pretty heavily and Kurt was missing his boyfriend.

The bell on the coffee shop door chimed and Kurt looked in the direction of the noise. Jacob looked around the shop until he saw Kurt. Kurt waved him over and he walked over, taking a seat across from Kurt.

"Hi" he said.

"Hi" replied Kurt.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Jacob reached his hands across the table and Kurt grabbed them.

"Jacob, I'm so incredibly sorry. I should have listened to you. If you made a friend that made me uncomfortable then I would have expected the same from you. Blaine is just a friend."

Jacob nodded. "I know. I overreacted. I should have believed you when you said that Blaine meant nothing. I should trust you."

Kurt smiled. "I hope you do."

"I do, I do. But-"

Kurt let go of Jacob's hands and leaned back. "But what?"

"But, I was really quick to assume the worst Kurt. This week apart has made me do some thinking."

Kurt looked at Jacob, astonished. "Please tell me you are not breaking up with me in my favorite coffee shop."

"No no no!" Jacob assured him, grabbing Kurt's hands back. "I love you."

Kurt melted at the words from Jacob. "You've never said that before."

Jacob smiled. "I know. And I want you to take a week before you say it back. I think we might have just had our first fight and I want you to know you're ready. I took a week and you should have one too."

"You'll miss the wedding" Kurt started. Jacob then remembered but Kurt cut him off and nodded. "But I think a week is good. I can go stag."

Jacob leaned in and kissed Kurt and Kurt almost said it right then and there. He missed Jacob so much.

Jacob broke off the kiss and let go of Kurt's hands. "One week."

Kurt nodded. "One week."

Jacob stood up and started towards the door. Kurt jumped up and turned him around and kissed him again, deeply, so much so that Jacob knew exactly which drink Kurt had ordered.

Jacob closed his eyes and kissed Kurt back. Kurt pulled away and Jacob left his eyes closed for a second, closed his mouth, and then opened them. Kurt winked at him and said, "Something to hold you over."

Kurt then walked out of the door and past him, smirking at his spontaneity.

Jacob stood there momentarily before wiping the spit off his lips.

"That boy's going to be the death of me."

* * *

The Glee Club were all congratulating each other and giving each other high fives as they left the choir room.

"I hope your mom is impressed Finn" Rachel said, linking her arm with Finn's as they left.

"I'm sure she'll love it" Finn said as he kissed Rachel on the head.

Blaine smiled at them. They really were the perfect couple.

As Blaine finished packing his bag everyone else filed out of the room leaving him alone.

Sue walked in after Will had left. Will eyed her suspiciously but shrugged it off.

"Blaine?" Sue asked, tentatively.

Blaine turned around. "Hey Coach Sylvester."

Sue looked down.

"I went to the meeting and added everything I'd seen and what you boys said."

Blaine nodded slowly, beginning to understand.

"I'm sorry Blaine, but I didn't see them attack you and the only students that did are your friends."

"What happened?"

"They're sticking together. They didn't sell out Azimio or Karofsky."

"Sue, what's going to happen?"

Sue swallowed and grabbed Blaine's shoulder. "I'm sorry Blaine. One week suspension. I did my best."

Blaine turned around, knocking her hand off.

"I'm going to do my best to make sure those boys don't hurt you. I'll get hallway patrol and if I see them lay a single finger on you, they'll be out of this school, you have my word."

Blaine looked up and stared blankly at the wall.

"They'll be back in school next Monday."


	4. Furt: Part 2

"I swear to GOD Santana you get out of the bathroom NOW!"

"Shut up Berry! I have to fix my hair!"

The entire glee club was sitting in a side room next to the wedding hall, awaiting their performance down the aisle for Finn's mother's wedding. Most of the guys were trying to figure out how to put on bow-ties and Blaine was happy to help. He'd had more than enough experience.

"This is the stupidest piece of cloth I have ever had the misfortune to deal with," Puck mumbled, fidgeting with the tie. Eventually he just knotted it and said it was a 'style'.

Blaine was fixing Finn's tie and Finn was staring at the ceiling, breathing in and out slowly, trying to calm down. Blaine smiled at him as he finished tying it. "You okay buddy?"

Finn nodded and exhaled. "It's just kinda weird you know? It's my mom. I was really upset at first, but it's okay now."

Blaine nodded and patted Finn on the chest. "All done."

"Thanks." Finn looked at himself in the mirror before turning to the rest of the glee club. "Alright guys. You ready?"

Santana finally left the bathroom and the club cheered.

"Let's go get your mom married dude!" Puck shouted and clapped Finn on the shoulder.

Blaine laughed and followed them out, linking his arm with Mercedes as they walked to the holding room behind the hall.

Mr. Schuester met them there and gave them a small pep talk. The music started playing and he pushed the doors open, letting in Puck and Santana, Sam and Quinn, and then Blaine went next with Mercedes singing about wanting to find something dumb to do.

Finn was the only one at the rehearsal dinner, so he directed everyone down the aisle until they were lining up at the front, next to where Mrs. Hudson would stand and her future husband.

Blaine took his spot, winked at Mercedes standing next to him. Blaine didn't really mind being the only guy standing with the bridesmaids. Apparently Finn's mom really just wanted the heights to match and Blaine was pretty short.

Blaine looked across to the other side where Finn was standing next to Puck and gave him a small nod. Blaine then made his way to get a look at Finn's future stepfather, but Finn wasn't standing next to him. Blaine remembered Finn mentioning that the groom had a son, but he was definitely taken aback when he saw the lean guy standing next to Finn.

Kurt Hummel was the last person Blaine had expected to see.

Kurt hadn't seen him yet, but as Blaine saw him for the first time, Kurt turned and made eye contact. His jaw dropped a little and his eyes filled with guilt as he saw Blaine.

The wedding procession music started and Kurt closed his mouth and turned his attention to the priest. Blaine kept his eyes on Kurt for a moment longer, and then followed in suit with Kurt.

Blaine had never experienced a wedding that lasted so long in his life.

* * *

Mr. Schuester took the stage first, singing the couple's song to start their first dance and most of the glee club grabbed a partner and took the dance floor after the Hudson-Hummels.

Even though Mercedes invited him, Blaine remained planted in his seat. He didn't know how to tell her and Rachel that Kurt was there without them then wanting to cause some huge commotion. This was honestly the worst.

Blaine didn't have time to think about what he wanted to say. He was stunned. He expected he'd have to say something eventually, but right now, he was all for avoiding.

"Hey."

Blaine spun around in his seat and saw that Kurt was sitting in Mercedes' seat.

Blaine bit his bottom lip and swallowed. "Hi."

"I missed you."

"You did?"

Kurt nodded. "Despite what you may think, it wasn't my decision alone to stop speaking to you. I had to fix things with Jacob. We're both at a weird time where things are getting more serious and we needed to reevaluate our relationship."

Not exactly what Blaine wanted to hear but he smiled. "So you guys are good?"

"Yeah. He told me he loved me."

Blaine raised his eyebrows in what he hoped looked like a welcome surprise. "That's great."

Kurt nodded. "I haven't said it back yet. He wanted me to take a week. I stopped texting you because he was concerned and I didn't know how to apologize. It's all good now though. I'm very much excited to be your friend, and mentor, again."

"Really?"

Kurt scooted his chair closer. "I know we've only known each other a week, but I don't know. It seems like longer. You're really something special."

Blaine smiled. "I thought you were mad at me."

Kurt stood up and extended a hand. "I hope a dance is enough of an apology."

Blaine took Kurt's hand and walked to the dance floor with him. Just as they got there, the song changed to a much slower 'Iris' by the Goo Goo Dolls.

They stared at each other for a second before Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine smiled and put his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Junior High style? Really?"

Kurt pulled Blaine closer and rested his chin on his shoulder. "Shut up. I'm a sucker for nostalgia."

Blaine smiled and leaned his head against Kurt's. Behind Kurt, he could see Mercedes and Rachel giggling and he mouthed 'shut up' before closing his eyes and listening to the music and allowing himself for just one minute to pretend that Kurt was his boyfriend.

* * *

After Blaine sat back down Kurt went to the bar to grab drinks.

Mercedes and Rachel sat down next to Blaine. They were silent for a second before Mercedes punched him.

"Who knew! Burt's son is gay! Now you can quick thinking about that stupid Dalton boy."

Blaine sighed. Rachel cocked her head. "What?"

"That is the stupid Dalton boy."

Mercedes looked back to the bar. "Damn. I'd pine over that too. He sure knows how to wear a vest."

"But Blaine, you two were slow dancing." Rachel gasped with realization. "Wait, did he break up with his boyfriend?"

Blaine shook his head. "His boyfriend just told him he loves him actually."

"You just cannot get lucky can you?"

"Well hello ladies."

Mercedes and Rachel practically fell out of their seats as Kurt popped up behind them holding two glasses of champagne.

Blaine extended his arm and took one as the girls collected themselves. Rachel finally got herself together enough to respond, "Hello."

"What were you guys talking about?"

Again the girls became flustered, but Blaine just gestured around the reception area. "It's a beautiful wedding."

Kurt smiled. "Glad you think so. I decorated myself."

"Damn!"

Kurt turned to Mercedes. "Excuse me?"

Blaine answered for her, "She meant you have exquisite taste."

Kurt took a seat next to Blaine and smiled. "Glad you think so."

Rachel and Mercedes gave each other a look before excusing themselves.

Blaine turned to say something to Kurt, but Kurt's phone started to ring.

He picked it up. "Trent? What? Dude, I'm at my dad's wedding, call Jacob."

Kurt gave Blaine a look that said he was sorry, and he stood up to take the call, leaving the reception area.

Blaine turned to look at the couples at the dance floor, and even though he wasn't dating Kurt and he was sitting at the singles table, he was happy.

Kurt was a good friend. It might be time to lose his crush and learn that just because a guy is gay and great and funny and talented doesn't mean that you're meant to be together.

* * *

"That was a fantastic wedding!"

Blaine nodded his head, concurring with Finn. Rachel leaned her head on his shoulder. Finn and Rachel were in the backseat of the car, Blaine in the front passenger seat, and Puck driving.

"I'm assuming we can have a party at your house right Finn?"

Finn looked at Puck through the rearview mirror. "Why?"

"They're on their way to their honeymoon! Free rein for us!"

"Fine. No drinking."

"No drinking for everyone besides me right?"

Finn rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Puck smiled. "Score."

Blaine leaned his head against the glass of the window. It was cool outside, it felt nice.

But he heard Rachel's voice from the back seat as she talked to Finn. "Why don't you invite your new brother-in-law? He's probably just going to be alone in his house without his dad."

Blaine whipped around and glared at Rachel, but not before Finn said, "Yeah. That sounds like a good idea."

Great.

* * *

The party actually turned out to be not bad. Puck got drunk pretty fast, but the rest of the glee club just snacked on Mexican food and sang along to Finn's CDs. Later they all piled up in the living room to watch a movie. Thanks to the girls outvoting the guys, Moulin Rouge was on deck.

Everyone sang along, even the guys who pretended they had never heard of the movie.

Kurt was sitting next to Finn, half singing along, and half having some brotherly bonding time that was long over due.

Despite being from Dalton and barely knowing anyone, Kurt fit in pretty well, and New Directions had a fun time.

* * *

It was Thursday morning and Blaine decided to stop for coffee, but to be quite frank he couldn't remember a time when he didn't stop for coffee before school. Today he had time to go inside and grab himself a Danish. A good start to the day.

With his pastry in one hand and his coffee in the other, Blaine couldn't really maneuver his door, and he dropped his keys in the attempt to open it.

As he bent down to pick up the keys, his coffee spilled on his pants.

"Damnit," he cursed under his breath, now trying to wipe off the spill.

Suddenly, he felt a large shove in his back and he tripped, landing headfirst into his car and falling onto the ground, spilling the rest of his coffee.

He turned around on the ground and looked up to see Karofsky standing over him. He tried to back up, suddenly realizing he was trapped, and Karofsky crouched down, reaching eye level with Blaine.

Blaine could see the hate in his eyes mixed with anger and Blaine knew that Karofsky could see the fear in his.

"We have two more days of suspension Blaine Anderson. Then me, Azimio, and the rest of the guys you kept out of school are going to be back."

Blaine swallowed and he could feel his breathing increase as his heart rate did the same. His head was throbbing but the pain was nothing compared to the realization that Karofsky now vocalized.

"You'll have nowhere to hide Anderson. And I will make your life a living hell."

Karofsky stood up and walked away, stepping on Blaine's Danish as he went.

Blaine sat on the ground stunned, tears brimming his eyes and a huge lump in his throat.

"Blaine?" A voice from the door of the coffee shop called out to Blaine and Blaine turned his head to see Kurt standing there.

Kurt ran over and knelt down next to Blaine and Blaine burst into tears, burying his face in Kurt's shirt.

Kurt just hugged him and rubbed his back, shushing him. He laid his head on top of Blaine's.

"It's going to be okay Blaine."

Blaine shook his head. "No it's not."

Kurt wanted to repeat himself, but he got the impression Blaine was tired of being lied to.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

Kurt pulled his head off of Blaine's and pushed Blaine off of his chest, looking into his eyes. "I think we need to talk to your parents."

"What can they do?"

* * *

"Teamwork." Mr. Schuester said the word aloud as he wrote it down on the white board and circled it. "We pulled off a great wedding guys. And we did it by working together."

Puck wolf whistled and the rest of the group laughed.

"Alright alright. But seriously. New Directions has reached a new level of unitedness and now you guys hang out together after school, work together for events. You guys are really a team. And we're going to win Nationals with this team."

"And my solo!"

The club fake-booed Rachel as she stood and curtsied.

Blaine stood in the hallway, unsure of what to say or how to say it.

But he gathered up his strength, lifted his head, and walked into the choir room.

"Blaine! You're late, take a seat."

"Actually Mr. Schue I'd like to say something."

Mr. Schuester looked confused, but simply said, "Go ahead."

Blaine looked at all the fellow members of his glee club and smiled. "You guys are my best friends. You've showed me what real bravery looks like, and what having someone who's got your back feels like, and I can't thank you enough." There were a few nods, smiles, and Blaine knew it all was going to make the next part difficult.

"In case you haven't heard, Karofsky, Azimio, and the other guys did not get expelled. They were given a week's suspension and they'll be back here on Monday."

"We'll protect you!"

"Yeah!"

"We're going to be there Blaine!"

Blaine smiled and started to tear up, so he looked at his feet and braced himself. "This morning Karofsky attacked me in a coffee shop parking lot after following me from my house." He looked up. "I'm not safe here. And I'm not going to give Karofsky a chance to prove it."

Mr. Schuester took a step towards Blaine. "What're you saying?"

"I'm transferring to Dalton Academy."

Mercedes stood up and walked over to Blaine. "Blaine…"

Blaine took a step back, tears rolling down his cheeks now. "I'm sorry, I can't-"

He turned and walked briskly out of the choir room, knowing it might be the last time he ever saw it.

* * *

Kurt sat in the coffee shop, coffee in hand, still shaken from the events that had transpired just a few hours ago. Jacob walked through the door and Kurt didn't even notice. All he could think about was Blaine.

"Kurt?"

He looked up and saw Jacob looking at him concerned. "Are you okay?"

Kurt nodded and forced a smile, gesturing for Jacob to sit.

"It's been a week."

Kurt nodded. "I know."

"And?"

That morning, Kurt had woken up and thought that today was the day. After two weeks, two unbearable weeks apart, he was finally going to see Jacob and be able to tell him he loved him too and their relationship was going to become more serious and everything would change.

But then Blaine was attacked and now he was transferring and everything was changing. And commitment scared Kurt.

"Blaine's transferring."

"To Dalton?"

"Yeah."

"That's not what I was asking about Kurt."

Kurt clenched his teeth and exhaled. "I can't say it Jacob. I don't know why but I can't."

Jacob nodded. "That's fine. I can wait."

Kurt smiled and nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. You're worth it."

Kurt smiled and leaned in and kissed him. Jacob kissed him back, but then stood and headed to the counter to get a coffee. "Be right back."

Kurt watched him go and wondered why he felt guilty and like he was doing something wrong.

Why couldn't he just say it back?


	5. Special Education

Dalton was everything Blaine Anderson had remembered it being. As he walked down the empty hallways in the early morning, waiting for other students to arrive, he couldn't help but be engrossed in the enormity of it all. It was beautiful.

There weren't any lockers for him to be thrown into and all around the school were reminders of the zero tolerance for bullies. And Blaine knew he might have found somewhere to belong. Finally.

He made his way to the lounge, still empty, and started to make a coffee with the espresso machine. Quickly, the smell of coffee beans started to fill the space and Blaine just took it all in. This was fantastic.

"What're you doing here so early?"

Blaine whipped around, almost dropping his coffee, and found himself face to face with Jacob.

"Um- I-"

Jacob looked behind Blaine and saw the espresso machine cooling down. He then turned his attention back to Blaine.

"Coffee?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, I, uh- I wanted to get here early to try and get a feel for the school."

Jacob smiled. "I always get here early. That thing gets hogged right before class. We Dalton boys might be nice, but we're nice about anything but coffee." Blaine laughed nervously. Jacob watched him as he stirred his coffee. There was an awkward silence. "Why don't I show you around?"

Blaine perked up. "Yeah, okay."

"Great."

* * *

Jacob had brought Blaine to the glee club rehearsal room last. Blaine had thoroughly enjoyed the time he got to spend with Jacob. Against his will, he actually found that the boy was very smart, very nice, and very talented. He'd introduced Blaine to everyone they saw as people started to wander in and even suggested to his lacrosse captain that he let Blaine try out.

Blaine thought it was actually kind of funny. He'd thought of Kurt as the only gay guy he'd ever met and not been surprised that he jumped at the opportunity to have a crush on him. But Blaine realized now that Jacob was gay too, and yet Blaine wasn't imagining that Kurt didn't exist and he would get to be with Jacob.

"So I'm assuming you'll try out for the Warblers."

Blaine directed his attention back to Jacob, sitting in one of the large couches in the Warbler room. "I thought I might, yeah."

Jacob nodded. "Kurt really loves it. And it's not run by teachers so they get a lot of freedom to do whatever they want really. But they're all talented and motivated so it's not like a blow-off period at all."

Blaine nodded as he sat across from Jacob. "That's good. I really loved Glee at my old school. It really was the only thing that kept me from wanting to leave."

Jacob leaned forward, and in what Blaine thought was a seamless transition, asked, "So why did you decide to come to Dalton Blaine?"

"Kurt didn't tell you?"

Jacob looked confused. "He was involved?"

"Yeah. He was the one who encouraged it and explained the situation to my parents."

Jacob looked down. "No. He didn't mention it."

Blaine tried to back track, "He must not have had time or thought-"

"Do you like him?"

Jacob's eyes were suddenly staring into Blaine's. Blaine sputtered for a few seconds when Jacob interrupted him. "You do don't you?"

Blaine closed his mouth and nodded.

Jacob nodded slowly. He'd already known. He stood up and made his way to the door and Blaine let out a deep breathe.

But Jacob turned around right before he left and looked at Blaine. "Don't make me regret trusting you to be appropriate. Kurt's taken. There are other guys."

Jacob then left the room.

Blaine knew he was right. Jacob was a nice guy and Kurt was a nice guy and they had been together before Blaine even knew Kurt. Blaine could get over a simple crush. Kurt was happy and Blaine wanted that more than anything. And maybe what Jacob had said meant something. Maybe there were other guys at Dalton.

* * *

Blaine sat in his math class, 5 minutes before the bell even rang. Most of the guys hung out in the halls waiting for classes to start, but Blaine had never been particularly apt at making friends with strangers. It'll just take time he told himself. They'll get to know you. And he would make friends in the Warblers practice right? That's where all of his friends at McKinley were.

"I forgot you were a year ahead in math" Kurt said at the door of the math room, walking over towards Blaine and dropping his stuff down next to him.

Blaine looked down at his textbook, remembering what Jacob had said, and simply replied, "Yeah. I like math." Not you. I like math, not you.

Blaine felt a little poke on his shoulder. "Cheer up. Warbler practice after this."

"But I haven't even auditioned yet. I don't know that they'll take me."

"How could they not? You're adorable," Kurt said, jokingly pinching his cheek. Stop it. Kurt is taken and not even remotely attractive. Except for the fact that he's gorgeous.

"Do you think they'll have me audition today?"

Kurt shrugged. "Sectionals is next week so they would have to do it quickly if they did. But then again, if you don't perform at Sectionals you can't perform at Regionals so they'll have to do it today. Who knows, I just know that whenever you go you'll be fantastic."

Blaine blushed. "You've never even heard me sing."

"Au contraire. I recall one very adamant singer during Come What May. You insisted everyone else shut up. You sang both sides of the duet."

"Shut up. It's my favorite song."

"No kidding?"

"What? Why?

Kurt took his math textbook out of his bag. "It's mine too."

* * *

Blaine sat outside the Warbler hall, twiddling his thumbs and biting the inside of his cheek. He'd sang one of his favorite songs from Rent. 'One Song Glory' had never failed him, but still. He was worried that he'd missed a note by a half step or maybe the Warblers were really really top 40s and he should have sang Bruno Mars or something. He liked Katy Perry, why didn't he do that? Or a P!nk song? Blaine was cursing all of his choices at this point.

"Mr. Anderson?" Blaine looked to the door where Kurt winked at him. "The jury will see you now."

Blaine smiled and followed Kurt back into the room. One of the captains, Wes if Blaine remembered correctly stood up.

"Welcome to the Warblers Blaine Anderson."

The rest of the group cheered and clapped him on the back and congratulated him. Blaine just smiled and thanked them all, hoping that this would be a sign that things were turning around.

* * *

"I told you."

"You did."

"They loved you."

"I think they adequately liked me."

"Blaine."

"Kurt."

"They. Loved. You."

"Okay so they loved me. I'm just ready to get Sectionals over with. I completely forgot we were going up against the New Directions."

Kurt nodded. "I think it'll be okay. They understand why you had to leave right?"

"They understand, but I don't think they're happy."

"You weren't safe Blaine."

Blaine looked down at his lap. "I shouldn't have run," he said quietly

Kurt reached across the table and grabbed Blaine's hands. "I can't stand to see you blaming yourself Blaine. This isn't your fault and sometimes running can be the courageous thing to do. It can be hard to stand up, but it's harder to admit it's time to back down."

Blaine looked at Kurt's hands holding his and tried, desperately to push the thought out of his head. The thought that kept coming up: I like Kurt.

Blaine pulled his hands away from Kurt's. "Yeah. Thanks."

Blaine stood up and said, "I'm going to order now. Want anything?"

Kurt shook his head and Blaine walked away.

Blaine had been acting sort of peculiar lately.

Kurt would say something and Blaine would react, and then act like he wasn't supposed to. And Blaine had been kind of avoiding him. Not in a very obvious way, but in conversation Blaine moved away from talking about Karofsky or how he missed his friends or anything personal really. Kurt knew Blaine had the right to be mad. Kurt had stopped talking to him without explanation for a week and then run into him at a wedding and pretended that nothing had happened. But still, wouldn't Blaine have said something if he was upset? Didn't he owe Kurt at leas that?

Blaine returned back to the table and sat down wordlessly, sipping his coffee.

"Blaine? Are you mad at me?" Blaine suddenly looked very taken aback. "It's okay if you are! I understand, I'd just like to do something about it if I could."

"I'm not mad at you Kurt."

"Okay, good."

Blaine took another sip of his coffee. The silence was deafening.

"So Sectionals is Friday."

"Yeah."

* * *

Blaine was adjusting his blazer backstage and Kurt was watching him as Wes went over some last minute stage directions.

Despite being a member of the Warblers for only a week, Blaine Anderson had landed the solo.

Kurt could see the nerves etched all over Blaine's face as Blaine furiously kept finding things to adjust on his outfit. Straighten the pin, fix the lapel, tighten the tie, adjust cufflinks and repeat.

"And so at the end you should be back to the center alright?"

Kurt nodded halfheartedly, "Yeah okay, Wes. I'm going to go talk to Blaine. He looks like he might pass out."

"Good idea. See you out there."

Kurt walked over to Blaine and Blaine was too busy adjusting his sleeves again that he jumped when Kurt said, "Never thought that you'd be nervous about attention."

"And what does that mean?"

Kurt laughed. "Nothing! Loosen up. You're about to have a solo at a competition. And Train is a good band for you to sing."

Blaine nodded and closed his eyes. "I could barf."

"Please don't."

It was Blaine's turn to laugh as he looked at Kurt. "Do you really think I can do this?"

"I don't know about Kurt, but I do."

Kurt and Blaine both turned around and saw Jacob standing there, grinning at both of them. "I came to wish you guys luck."

"You're too sweet," Kurt said, leaning in for a quick peck.

Blaine shuffled his feet and Jacob looked at him. "You ready Blaine? A solo's a big deal."

Blaine nodded. "I have to go get something," he said nervously before walking away.

Kurt watched him go with concern. "He's always so fidgety around you recently. I thought coming to Dalton would make it better but I think he's actually gotten more nervous. Wonder why."

Jacob shrugged. "No idea."

* * *

Sectionals ended up being really weird. A tie seemed a little bit more than just convenient. New Directions seemed so excited, and Rachel even ran across the stage to give Blaine a hug. But Blaine couldn't help but place a little blame on himself. The Warbler had trusted him to help them win and all they got was a tie. But none of them seemed remotely bothered. To them, they were advancing, and that was all that mattered.

Mercedes quickly joined Rachel and gave Blaine a kiss on the cheek and they both congratulated him and said that they were impressed that he had been offered a solo so quickly despite just arriving at Dalton.

Jacob ran up on stage and picked up Kurt, twirling him around and kissing him on both cheeks. Kurt insisted it was barely a victory, but Jacob said he was proud nonetheless.

Finn clapped Blaine on the back before walking over to Kurt and shaking his hand. They were learning how to be better stepbrothers.

Blaine congratulated the New Directions on their impressive performances and asked Tina in a hushed whisper if Sam and Quinn were dating because, really, who sings 'Time of Your Life' platonically?

Puck shouted over all the cheering backstage that there would be a get-together at his house and Blaine was allowed to bring the 'Dalton traitor' if he insisted.

To Kurt's disappointment, Blaine didn't.

Jacob said he had reservations for dinner to celebrate and Kurt asked him how he knew they'd win. Jacob just said he had a feeling.

New Directions started to head out to the bus and insisted it would be easier if Blaine rode with them. Across from the bus, Kurt was climbing into Jacob's car, on the way to dinner.

As they both got into their respective modes of transport, Blaine and Kurt locked eyes. It only lasted a second, but both of them broke off the look nervously.

And then they went their separate ways.

* * *

"Are you a new student here?"

Blaine looked up and saw a boy, only a couple inches taller than him, with short, curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Um- yeah," Blaine started, closing his notebook and giving the boy a look over. "Yeah, I started last week."

"Well then, nice to meet you. My name's Derek. I run the PFLAG chapter here at Dalton."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Derek nodded. "You're welcome to join. I hate to assume, but Kurt Hummel did mention that you were a openly gay student."

But Blaine was looking over this attractive and well versed student with new eyes. Eyes that said it was time to stop looking at guys who had girlfriends or boyfriends and maybe just for once open them to someone who might have the same feelings back.

Kurt Hummel who?


	6. A Very Glee Christmas

Blaine had never really wanted to be the kind of gay that was a 'gay rights activist'. He was content with being a person who happened to like the same sex. Plus, being at McKinley had never really encouraged a giant stand up and declare that 'gay is okay' kind of place, but Derek insisted that discussing the subject is the only way to help people understand.

"You see, if people aren't exposed to the problems, they're perfectly content to just sit back and let them be problems. No one wants to start a revolution without encouragement. So that's where we come in. We've had kids at this school come out to less accepting parents, and we're there to help the transition."

Blaine didn't really even listen when Derek spoke, but he liked watching how riled up he got talking about the issues and how important it was to demonstrate change. He always started talking really fast and gesturing big and sometimes shouting random words in the sentence. It would be terrifying if it weren't so terribly endearing.

"So that's why you started PFLAG? To help other kids?"

Derek shook his head. "Actually, I didn't start it. I came out, my parents were pissed, and this guy named Caleb came to my house and talked to them and, while it was a long time before things were okay, it helped them on the path to recovery. But yeah, Caleb started it and how could I not join?"

Blaine nodded. "I wish I'd had someone go talk to my parents. I thought they were going to put me in a mental hospital."

"Did they?" Derek joked.

"Worse. McKinley." Both laughed at the jab at his former school.

"Well I'm glad you decided to come here," Derek said as he turned his attention back to the banner he had been making for the next PFLAG meeting.

Blaine couldn't help but obscenely stare at Derek's behind as he bent over to cut construction paper. "Yeah, me too."

* * *

Kurt was sitting alone in the lounge, bent over an obscenely difficult math worksheet. If you assign homework in class, it should be on the stuff taught in class right? This was bullshit. Utter and complete bullshit.

And he had this absurd concert he had to perform at by the end of the week and finals were coming up and it was supposed to be Christmas for chrissakes and he was sitting here working while worrying about work and about singing which is the one thing he loved! And Wes had bowed out of rehearsing with him because he was busy with finals too and it was all too stressful and mind-numbingly boring.

"You look like you need a break." Kurt looked up and saw Jacob leaning against the door frame.

Kurt smiled. "I'd like to, but I have so much work to do. I've got this math work and then studying for all of my finals and Wes dropped out of rehearsals so I need to find a good duet partner. I wish someone could help me with all of it but you," Kurt said with a smirk as Jacob sat down next to him, "are bogus at math and can't hold a tune."

Jacob cocked his head to the side. "You really can't think of anyone to help you at all?"

"Well everybody's so busy with finals and I-"

"Kurt are serious? Blaine is a year ahead in math because he's so good at it and he got the lead solo for the Warblers at Sectionals and he hadn't been a member for even a week!"

Kurt shifted uncomfortably in his spot on the couch. "I don't know. I think he's been avoiding me lately."

"Avoiding you? You're not dating, you're friends, what's the problem?"

"Yeah I know, but he's been really distant and he won't talk about how he misses his friends or anything really. And he's been hanging out with that guy Derek in like all of his spare time. I don't think he needs his mentor friend anymore."

"You should be happy for him. He's never had a boyfriend and he's been basically closeted for forever."

"I know I know. I am happy for him."

Jacob leaned in and kissed him. "Good. Now call him and stop drowning in your work. It's not healthy."

He stood up and walked out of the lounge.

Kurt watched him go and then looked at his phone sitting next to the pile of textbooks.

He picked it up and dialed.

* * *

Blaine was sitting on Derek's bed, leafing through the new Vogue. Derek was at the foot of the bed reading an old one. Derek looked up and saw that Blaine was basically not even reading the magazine, just flipping the pages.

"Blaine?"

Blaine looked up. "Yeah?"

"I have GQ too."

"Oh thank god," Blaine said, throwing down the magazine and moving towards Derek. Derek reached under his bed and pulled out one that was 2 months old. As he leaned up to hand it to Blaine, he almost collided with him.

They were both about 3 inches away from each other. They sat there silently, Derek running his eyes over Blaine's face, Blaine staring at Derek's lips, not understanding how he didn't notice that they're the perfect shade of pink.

Blaine reached for the magazine and his hand landed on top of Derek's.

"Thanks," he breathed out, barely able to find the words.

"No problem," Derek said, quietly.

They both stared at each other for a couple more seconds before Blaine grabbed the magazine out of his hands and threw it aside. He crashed his lips onto Derek's, grabbing both sides of his face. Derek moved his hands up into Blaine's hair and pulled, hard. Blaine would have complained if it wasn't so damn hot.

* * *

On top of the discarded and forgotten magazines, Blaine's phone was vibrating, the caller ID: Kurt Hummel.

Kurt cursed under his breath as the voicemail came out of his phone,_ *Hello, you've reached Blaine Anderson, please leave a message at the beep*_

What could he be doing that could possibly be so important?

* * *

Kurt was sitting at his usual seat in the math classroom, staring at the board and praying he didn't forget all of the stuff he had been studying over the past three days.

Blaine walked in, whistling a Christmas carol and looking like the sun shined out of his ass.

He sat down next to Kurt and started tapping out the beat to 'Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree' and Kurt glared at him.

"What's wrong Kurt? Not feelin' the Christmas jive?" Blaine asked, dancing in his seat.

"Why didn't you call me back?"

"Hm?"

"I called you on Friday and I haven't heard from you all weekend."

Blaine smiled. "I was busy," he said, raising both his eyebrows.

Kurt was a little aggravated. "I needed your help."

Blaine sat up in his seat and his expression grew concerned. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing you can fix now. I had a shit ton to study for and I needed help with my math and I have this stupid duet coming up on the weekend-"

"Well I can help with that! We've still got a week to prepare right?"

"Right."

"After Warbler practice then."

Kurt just simply nodded and turned his attention towards the front.

* * *

After the last Warbler walked out of the practice room, Kurt went over to the small boombox they kept for working out harmonies and put in the instrumental version of 'Baby It's Cold Outside'.

Blaine smiled from across the room. "One of my favorites."

"Is that so?"

The music started up and Kurt sang his part, Blaine sang his, and the entire time, Kurt couldn't help but look at the contours of Blaine's face, the way his smile was crooked when he sang and how his hair was curled just around his face.

When Kurt sang, he had the biggest smile. Blaine didn't even know how someone could smile that big when they were singing. His hair turned up at the top and looked like it was on air and his cheeks were flushed and his eyes.

Nothing would ever be more beautiful than the blue in Kurt's eyes.

Kurt ended up the song and collapsed on the couch, forcing his mind to say, Jacob. Jacob. Jacob.

Blaine sat down next to him, his mind repeating Derek, Derek, Derek.

The music died down and the track puttered to a stop.

"I missed you Blaine."

"I've missed you too."

Kurt smiled and looked at the ceiling. "I feel like we're always missing each other. Why can't we just enjoy each other's company?"

Kurt looked over at Blaine and saw that he was staring lustfully at Kurt's mouth. Blaine quickly realized Kurt noticed and put his focus on Kurt.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Kurt smiled. "Good."

Blaine smiled. "Good."

* * *

"I swear to god Mercedes I wanted to kiss him right then and there."

"Boy, I thought you had moved on. What about Derek?"

"Shit, I know, I know. Derek. Yeah, no, Derek's great, really he is. He's so passionate about like practically everything he does and he wants other people to feel that passion too. He's like, passionate about the miracle of life and he just loves everyone and everything."

Mercedes smiled sadly at Blaine. "He sounds amazing. But-"

"But I don't know, he's not, he's not-"

"Not Kurt?"

Blaine looked at Mercedes. "He's not the one. I know it sounds stupid, but I guess I just wanted my first 'boyfriend' to be really really special."

"He sounds special Blaine."

Blaine looked down. "He is."

"Just not the right kind of special?"

"Maybe."

* * *

"So did all of your finals go alright?" Jacob asked, shouting from Kurt's kitchen where he was making both of them coffee.

"I hope so. I think I fucked up the math one. How about yours?"

"Eh, alright. I kicked history's ass. Did Blaine not help you with the math stuff? I thought you said you would call him."

"No, I did. He didn't get back to me before the test though."

"Did he at least help with your concert piece?"

Kurt paused. He looked towards the kitchen where Jacob's back was turned, facing the espresso machine. "Yeah."

"Good," Jacob said as he finished the coffees and moved into the living room, seating himself next to Kurt. "Did you pick a movie?"

Kurt looked at the TV and back to Jacob. "Moulin Rouge."

"Good choice."

* * *

It was the last day of school before Dalton was to break for two weeks. Christmas was coming up, and the halls were decorated with holly and wreaths and a gigantic tree next to the staircase and mistletoe. Mistletoe was everywhere. The teachers used to put it up as a joke because they were an all boys school, but as the times changed, guys pranked each other by tackling their friends under the mistletoe and showering them with sloppy kisses.

Blaine was very mindful of these attacks, afraid his hair might be an unnecessary casualty. But, sure enough, he felt a strong pair of hands whip him around. However, instead of someone slobbering all over his face, a very soft pair of lips planted a kiss on his mouth.

"Merry Christmas," Derek smiled, speaking the words as his lips moved on top of Blaine's.

"Merry Christmas," Blaine whispered back, returning the kiss.

Derek pulled out a little box from behind his back. "A little something for my," Derek kissed him again, "little something."

Blaine smiled at him. "I can't believe you did this! You shouldn't have." He held the box in his hands, and suddenly his face fell. "I didn't get you anything."

Derek smiled and pulled Blaine close to him, giving him another kiss. "And you didn't have to. Merry Christmas Blaine." He gave Blaine a peck on the cheek. "I have to go work on the presentation for next month with Jamie. I'll see you later?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah."

Derek walked down the hall and Blaine turned over the box in his hand.

* * *

"Kurt! Wait up!"

Kurt turned around and saw Jacob running towards him, a small, red box in his hand. Kurt smiled at him as Jacob handed him the package.

"What's this?"

"Something for you."

Kurt smiled and tore off the paper. Inside was a beautiful, beautiful silver Rolex with Kurt's full name around the edge.

"Jacob…"

Jacob held up his hand. "I know you're going to say it's too much, I shouldn't have, or whatever, but I wanted to Kurt, because I love you."

Kurt looked up from the watch and hugged Jacob. "Thank you."

Jacob wrapped his arms around Kurt and squeezed.

Kurt let go and drew back. "I'm afraid I haven't gotten you anything yet."

Jacob leaned in and kissed Kurt, withdrawing a little only to whisper, "That's okay. I have you."

* * *

Blaine was sitting in the lounge, his messenger bag at his feet, chewing on the end of his pen absentmindedly thinking about what to get his friends for Christmas.

"Hey you."

Blaine turned in his seat on the couch to see Kurt at the door.

"Hey."

Kurt walked over and sat down next to Blaine on the couch. Kurt pulled out a small wrapped gift from his bag.

"I got you something."

Blaine smiled and leaned down, pulling a similarly sized package. "Me too."

"Trade on 3?"

"1…. 2…. 3!"

They both swapped packages and opened them in a hurry.

And they each were holding a copy of the Moulin Rouge soundtrack.

Blaine started first, "You said after the wedding you were so upset when you broke your copy-"

"And you said you wished your father had let you own one."

Blaine smiled. "You remembered?"

"You did too."

They both sat there, looking at each other with the adoration they shared for their presents.

Blaine leaned in and hugged Kurt, squeezing tight, when he remembered Jacob's words. Kurt returned the hug, but Blaine pulled away.

He stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder. "Thank you Kurt."

He walked out of the room leaving Kurt in the room alone with a copy of Moulin Rouge in his hand.

Jacob, Jacob, Jacob…

But Kurt Hummel had only one person on his mind.

Truth be told, Kurt had been kind of distracted ever since Blaine Anderson tried to spy on Dalton Academy.

And as Blaine walked down the hallway he repeated in his head, it's only a crush, it's only a crush.

But that wasn't true.

Kurt Hummel wasn't 'only' anything.


	7. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle

The two weeks of Christmas break went by fairly fast. Amidst all of the holidays and the coffee breaks and movie watches, Kurt and Blaine watched the time go by fast. Blaine text Derek less than 10 times and the only times he saw him were for heated makeout sessions and then an excuse to leave.

Jacob sometimes hung out with both of them, but mostly, the break was Kurt and Blaine's.

"This has been unfair. It barely feels like the break has started and we're going back in two days. I'm calling bullshit on two weeks."

Kurt nodded, taking the popcorn back from Blaine. "I know. Absurd. Cruel and unusual punishment was banned years ago."

Blaine laughed and grabbed a handful of popped kernels. "So how're you and Jacob doing? I know you haven't gotten to see him much since he went on vacation."

"Yeah but he keeps me updated via pictures. Paris," Kurt sighed. "I would give anything to go to Paris."

"Me too."

They both momentarily kept their attention on the Law and Order marathon they had been watching before Kurt said, "he told me he loved me again."

Blaine looked over at Kurt. "Is that odd?"

"I haven't said it yet."

"Why?"

Kurt shrugged and then looked at Blaine.

"Well you can take your time and say it when you're ready," Blaine said, taking the popcorn and walking towards the kitchen to refill it.

"How're you and Derek?" Kurt asked from the living room.

As Blaine filled the bowl he answered, "I guess we're fine. It's just mostly-"

"Sexual?"

Blaine whipped around. "What?"

Kurt laughed. "It's old news that he's kind of a player. He always goes after the new PFLAG members."

"And you're telling me this now?"

"Well, are you dating?"

"Not, exactly…"

"Its not my place Blaine. Everybody has to find out for themselves. Jacob did."

"Jacob dated Derek?"

Kurt nodded, his attention still on the TV. "The guys don't tell you anything do they?"

Blaine grabbed the popcorn off the counter and headed back to the couch. "Let's just watch TV."

Kurt leaned forward, taking the popcorn, and looking apologetic. "Blaine, I'm sorry. I genuinely thought you knew."

"Whatever. I'll just tell him on Monday to start acting like a boyfriend or to just break up with me."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Blaine didn't see Derek for the duration of the entire school day. After math class he told Kurt to tell Wes he would be late to Warbler practice, he wanted to find Derek before he left school.

Kurt said he would and Blaine left to search for Derek. Derek was genuinely nice and Blaine enjoyed spending time with him. Maybe it was time to make a commitment. Maybe they should talk besides just making out in all corners of the school.

The PFLAG room door was open, and Blaine knew it shouldn't be. They didn't have meetings on Mondays considering a lot of the guys were on the Warblers, so Blaine went to close it.

As he was about to lock it, he heard a noise inside.

Blaine opened the door to see what it was, when he saw Derek and Jamie lying on the couch, Derek on top, ferociously attacking Jamie's lips and Jamie sticking his tongue so far down Derek's throat he could probably taste stomach acid.

Blaine was stunned only momentarily before he shouted, "Fuck you Derek!" and ran out.

He could here Derek stumble onto the ground behind him, muttering, "Oh, shit," as he chases after Blaine.

"Blaine! Wait! Let me explain!"

Blaine turned around, and Derek almost ran into him. "I told you everything about my life. You know how insecure I am and you took advantage of that to convince me that I needed someone. You make me sick."

Blaine turned around and began to hustle away when Derek said, "Oh, please."

Again, Blaine found himself facing Derek. "What?"

"Look Blaine, everyone knows you have a massive crush on Hummel. You're always talking about him and Jacob and it'd be cute if it weren't so fucking pathetic."

"I liked you Derek! How long have you been cheating on me?"

Derek gave him a smirk. "Well I was dating Jamie first so…"

Blaine shook his head. "Screw you," and turned around for the final time.

"Yeah, that's right! Go run and tell Kurt. He's never going to leave Jacob so you might as well get used to it."

The tears were stinging Blaine's eyes as he turned the corner. But he knew that Derek was right. As unfaithful as Derek was, Kurt was equally as faithful. He'd stay with Jacob just on principle if it came to that.

* * *

"It was awful you guys. I really thought he liked me."

Rachel rubbed his back. "I know sweetie. We did too."

"Did you tell Kurt yet?"

Rachel turned to glare at Mercedes but she just shrugged. She wanted to know.

Blaine let out a wail and buried his face in his hands. "It's horrible you guys. I can't stop thinking about him. It's like he means the world to me but I have no right to say that."

"I felt the same way with Finn and look where we are now…"

"You don't understand. Jacob is perfect. I bet Kurt hasn't even given me a second thought."

"Now, you know that's not true! There have been signs!"

"Yeah? And look! Kurt is still happily with Jacob acting like nothing ever happened, and you know why? Because he probably thinks nothing ever did!"

Mercedes gave Blaine a sympathetic look and a small hug. "It'll pass Blaine. It'll get better."

Blaine laid down on the bed and looked at the ceiling.

"When?"

* * *

After Blaine hadn't showed up to Warbler practice at all, much less late, word had spread quickly around Dalton. Derek had gotten another one.

As Kurt sat in the hallway listening to everyone talk about it, he felt incredibly guilty. He either shouldn't have said anything or told Blaine earlier. His motives in telling him now were completely selfish.

And why had he told Blaine now?

He supposed it was better. Blaine was already pretty attached, throwing out words like commitment and boyfriend. Derek never committed to anyone.

Blaine hadn't shown up yet and Kurt could guess why. The humiliation of everyone knowing and then talking about it. Kurt would stay at home curled up in his bed too.

The whispers died down as Derek made his way through the hall. He looked around at everyone and then rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on. You all know exactly the kind of person I am. Don't pretend like this is my fault. You had plenty of time to warn your precious Blaine Anderson."

Kurt stood up, threw his notebook down, and left his stuff behind as he walked over to Derek, grabbed him by the lapels and shoved him into a locker. Derek was reasonably surprised, "What the hell Kurt?"

"You didn't have to do that to him. Blaine's a good kid."

Derek laughed. "Don't you dare talk to me about commitment Kurt Hummel. Let's not pretend for one second that if Jacob wasn't around you wouldn't be dating Blaine."

Kurt dropped Derek to the ground, and Derek let out a grunt of pain. "Jacob is my boyfriend. And I care for him dearly."

The entire hall was whispering again, and Kurt turned his attention to the large doors that opened to the outside and Blaine Anderson was standing there, looking across the entire scene like he was inside his own nightmare.

"Blaine…"

Blaine locked eyes with Kurt, and Kurt could see confusion and anger and he knew it was something he'd done or said, but he didn't know why Blaine looked so devastated.

And then Blaine turned around and left the hallway.

Kurt looked back down at Derek. "Let me guess. You'll run after him and tell him everything will be okay? That boy's in love with you."

Kurt ran after Blaine, past the whispers, not caring for an instant.

"Blaine!"

"Go away Kurt!"

"Blaine, what's wrong? Talk to me!"

Blaine whipped around, making himself face to face with Kurt. "I can't believe you would hurt him like that!"

"Who? Derek? Blaine, he cheated on you!"

Blaine's mouth hung agape before he shouted, "You knew?"

Kurt shook his head quickly. "No. No, we all found out this morning. I'm so sorry."

"Yeah? Not sorry enough to stop me before I fell for him."

"Blaine…"

"You knew he was like this! You knew this would happen eventually!"

Kurt hung his head. "I was hoping it wouldn't."

"Mhmm, why's that? Don't want your precious protégé getting damaged? I've had a pretty messed up life Kurt, but I thought people here cared about me. I guess I was wrong."

Blaine turned around and walked towards his car.

"Blaine, where are you going?"

Blaine sat in the driver's seat and realized that was a good question. But Kurt didn't really earn the answer.

"Screw you Kurt."

* * *

Kurt sat in the Warbler lounge for most of the school day. He didn't know how to fix this. When it came to Blaine Anderson, Kurt always seemed to either be messing up or on his way to messing up.

"Kurt?"

Kurt looked up and felt guilty again. Jacob was always there for him. Anytime he was down, Jacob seemed to sense it from a mile away. And here Kurt was, not knowing what was wrong with him and why he kept having these confusing feelings. He didn't like Blaine, they were just friends. He loved Jacob.

"I love you."

Jacob stopped on his way over to the couch. "What?"

Kurt didn't say anything for a second, but then he nodded and stood up. "Yeah. Yeah, I love you."

"Kurt, I'm not forcing you to say it. I'll wait for as long as you need."

Kurt shook his head and walked over to Jacob, grabbing each of his hands and bring them up to his chest. "No waiting. I love you."

Jacob smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

"You know Blaine, you should come and see the football game. It's going to be a disaster. Our halftime show is supposed to be some giant epoch but I'm afraid it's going to bomb," Rachel said as she sipped halfheartedly on her hot chocolate.

"Yeah! And you can bring Kurt! He may not like football, but who knows? Maybe he will enjoy it."

"I'm not speaking to Kurt."

Mercedes and Rachel looked at each other. "Why?" They asked simultaneously.

"Because he beat up Derek in the middle of the Dalton hallway."

"What?" Again, simultaneously.

"And failed to mention that he already knew Derek was a big player at Dalton and always hit on the new PFLAG members."

"Holy shit."

"Sorry, Blaine."

Blaine waved them off and took a sip of his coffee. "It's fine. But I'll just go to the football game alone since Kurt chased away my only prospect."

"Blaine, he cheated on you."

"Whatever. I still have a right to be mad."

Rachel and Mercedes looked at each other. Mercedes decided to ask the question they were both wondering. "Did you ask him why he did it Blaine?"

"Who cares? It was ridiculous. I might be mad at Derek but it was my fight, not his."

"I think he did it because he cares about you."

"We've been through this guys, he's dating Jacob." Suddenly Blaine had a eureka! type look on his face. "Jacob…"

Rachel glared at Blaine. "Don't you dare."

Blaine stood up quickly and took his phone out of his pocket, dialing.

* * *

"So what made you finally decide to say it?"

Kurt smiled at Jacob. "You did. You're- you're perfect. You're always there for me and always know exactly when I need a pick me up."

Suddenly, Jacob's pocket started vibrating.

Jacob looked at Kurt and Kurt just gestured to the phone. "Go ahead, take it."

Jacob picked it up, looked at the caller ID quizzically, and then answered. "Hello?... Um- When?... Yeah, sure. I guess. See you there."

Kurt cocked his head to the side. "Who was that?"

Jacob looked at Kurt.

"Blaine."

* * *

Rachel just stood there shaking her head at Blaine. "You're going to regret that Blaine Anderson."

* * *

"So… McKinley football… Are you a big fan?" Jacob was really just trying to make small talk. He had no idea why he'd accepted Blaine's invitation without asking Kurt along or why Blaine had invited him in the first place. The last time they had been alone Jacob had basically threatened Blaine to stay away from Kurt, and to the best of his knowledge, Blaine had done the opposite.

But Kurt had just said he loved him back, so maybe Blaine was true to his word, and he was keeping it solely platonic.

"I was a big fan of the sport, not so much the players," Blaine said as they made their way to their seats. "Anyway, we're just here today for halftime. The New Directions are performing and I said I'd be supportive."

Jacob nodded. "You're a good friend Blaine."

Blaine looked back at Jacob and smiled. "I'm glad you think so."

As they took their seats, Jacob was quiet for a little while before he asked, "Why did you invite me and not Kurt?"

Deadpanning, Blaine said, "I'm not speaking to Kurt."

Jacob was surprised to hear this. "Really? Why not?"

Blaine now looked confused as he turned to Jacob. "He beat up Derek in Dalton."

Jacob was actually shocked. He'd thought Kurt wouldn't hurt a fly. "Why?"

"Have you really heard none of this?"

Jacob nodded. "I assumed Kurt would have told you." Blaine turned his attention forward again. "Guess not."

Jacob leaned back in his seat. Yeah. Guess not.

* * *

After the game, Blaine had to admit, Rachel was right. He knew that bringing Jacob here wouldn't make Jacob mad anymore then Kurt hanging out with Derek would have made Blaine mad. But still, he went to congratulate his friends on a good performance, and Jacob, ever to good sport, came with him.

Some of the teammates on New Directions were surprised to see Jacob, and all of them asked Blaine where Kurt was.

Blaine realized the only thing he really got out of tonight was making Jacob jealous, which really didn't seem like the best move.

* * *

Kurt was flipping through the new GQ when Jacob ran into his room. Kurt dropped the magazine on the floor in surprise, and let out a little scream. "Jacob! What're you doing here?"

"Do you really love me Kurt?"

"Jacob, you need to calm down."

"Just say it!"

Kurt paused and looked at Jacob. "I love you."

Jacob let out a sigh. "Okay. I needed to be sure."

"Why?"

Jacob looked suddenly flustered, and he ran out of the room.

Kurt just sat there, still stunned, and wondering what the hell that was all about.


End file.
